Insane Reunion
by Lady Geagua
Summary: One day, Yuffie is bored so she makes Cloud take her and Tifa to Gold Saucer. Well, if you take one AVALANCHE member, you gotta take 'em all! Or atleast most of them!


A/N: Yea, I know, strange things happen when you have writer's block. And yea, this is one of those strange things. And if there is anything in here that just COULDN'T possibly make any sense at all, it is an inside joke. OKI DOKI? Alrighty, lets get this BBQ a cookin!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
One day, a year or so after Meteor, Yuffie was bored out of her mind, as always. This day was different though. This time, she did something about it!  
  
"GAWD, Cloud! You're house is so BORING!!! I moved out of Wutai to get away from all the boringness and now I come here thinking 'Oh yea, Nibelheim, the coolest place on Gaia, I can find some parties here!' Well, I guess I thought wrong because it is boring as a state meeting! GAWD!!" Yuffie raved as she ripped the newspaper article Cloud had been reading in to shreds.  
  
"Well, I."  
  
"Yea, when we got married I thought we'd have some fun. You know, see the world together. Without all the battles and terrorist operations!" Tifa said, walking out of the kitchen to rag on her husband. "But no, we have to stay here and spend quality time with our friends! Bah, this isn't quality time. Let's get out and go somewhere!"  
  
"Umm, ok. I guess we could go to Gold Saucer." Cloud said, not totally sure he wanted to take Yuffie AND Tifa to Gold Saucer at the same time. Gold Saucer was a lot more fun when it was just you and your lover.  
  
"Hey don't forget about us!" Vincent said, walking out of the coat closet with the rest of the gang in tow. "Lets all go to Gold Saucer!"  
  
"I smell a reunion, FOO!" Barret yelled, doing his little victory dance.  
  
"Yea! I need to get some air. Being in a moth ball filled closet for a year isn't too fun." Cait Sith said, hopping up and down. "And when ya got Cid over there smoking three packs a day!"  
  
"Hey you little &%#*@$, get over here!" Cid screamed while chasing Cait Sith out the door with his Venus Gospel.  
  
"Not on your life, Wheezy!" Cait Sith shouted over his shoulder while running through the front yard, with Cid at his heels. The two then disappeared in the busy streets.  
  
"You mean you guys have been in my closet for a year and I didn't notice?" Cloud said, looking at them like he just had a log of poo shoved up his nose.  
  
"Well yea, I mean it's not like we had anywhere else to go." Red said. "I thought you had to go back to Cosmo Canyon." Cloud said, studying Red's face.  
  
"Eh, some big doctor dude bought it. Now it's an old folks home called Plasmo Canyon."  
  
"What about Bugenhagen?"  
  
"Oh, I have been in the closet too." The old man floated out from behind Vincent. "I was going to just stay at Plasmo, figuring I wouldn't have to pay and all since I know all the secret hallways and stuff. But wouldn't ya know it; they have a policy on age. I was too old for the old folk's home! Eh heh, imagine that!"  
  
"Yet you weren't too old to live in a closet?"  
  
"Well, I am standing here in front of you, aren't I?"  
  
"Eh, whatever." Cloud said, sitting back on the couch in the living room. "I still can't get why I didn't see you guys. I mean, I think I know my own house." He said, turning to Vincent.  
  
"Well, it's not like you own a coat you have to put away, you know?"  
  
Suddenly, Rikku from FFX runs in and hits Vincent in the head with her claw.  
  
"I'm the one that says 'you know?' at the end of my sentences! BACK OFF!! GRR!!" She screeched at Vincent as she whacked him over the head. After causing much brain damage, she flew away on her Nimbus and was never seen again!  
  
"GAWD CLOUD!!!" Yuffie boomed, jumping on the couch next to him. "Can we leave already?!"  
  
"Yea Cloud, I'm bored!" Tifa whined right in his ear. God, he hated that.  
  
Cloud stood up and went to the coat closet. "Fine, we can go. Just let me get my coat." He said, reaching into the dark depths of the closet.  
  
"Cloud, you siwwy boi! We just said you didn't wear a coat!" Vincent giggled. Now I know you are all saying 'Vincent doesn't giggle!' but my dear friends, you must remember, Rikku gave him brain damage. So yes, now he CAN giggle.  
  
"I know, that's why I think I should start wearing one. I could catch a cold out there!" said Cloud in a creepily grandmother-like tone. "Now, should I wear the black leather biker jacket OR the frilly purple leopard print one?"  
  
"The purple one!" They all yelled in unison. Well, all of them except Vincent.  
  
"No, you can't wear the purple one!" Vincent squealed. "And why not?" Cloud asked, "I look great in feathers! It complements my hair!"  
  
"Because I want to wear the purple one!" He said, grabbing the jacket from Cloud. "Give it to me!"  
  
"No way! HAVE AT THEE!!!"  
  
With that, Cloud and Vincent got into a big duel. Right there in the front hall of the Strife home. It was a long and entertaining battle seeing as how somehow (even with severe brain damage) Vincent could still put up a heck of a fight. I guess it was because he stole all of the material from Yuffie that she had stolen from Cloud.  
  
But then, right as they were both about to perform their limit breaks, Barret pulls a jacket from his hindquarters that looks exactly like the purple one but red.  
  
"Yo, Vincent!" He shouted to the giggling gunslinger. "I think you would like this red one better, FOO!"  
  
Vincent paused in the middle of summoning Bahamut Zero to look at the shiny red pleather object in Barret's hand.  
  
"YAY!!! RED!!! I LURV RED!!!" Vincent screamed, jumping up and down. He rushed over and snatched it out of Barret's hand. "My precious.." he hissed, petting it like some sort of sick pet.  
  
"HAHA! TRIUMPH!!! I am victorious!" Exclaimed Cloud as he swung his sword into its holster on his back.  
  
"GAWD!!! I AM STILL BORED!!!" Yuffie cried, again.  
  
"Yea, Cloud, can we go now?" Tifa whined. God he hated when she did that.  
  
"Ack, fine. I guess we can go, now that I have my purple fuzzy jacket!" He said, pulling the horrible piece of plastic over his head. "Lets move 'em out!"  
  
With that, they rushed out the door. They found the Highwind in a nearby field but Cid was nowhere to be found. Cloud remembered he had rushed out to beat up Cait Sith.  
  
"Crap, what will we do now?" Cloud asked, a little nervous. Tifa can get ugly when she is bored.  
  
"Never fear! Yuffie is here!" Yuffie said, punching the air. "I can drive us!"  
  
"FOO!! You hate flying! What choo talking 'bout, Yuffie?" Barret said, looking at Yuffie like she was crazy.  
  
"Don't worry, Cid taught me to fly last summer. He said it would help me with my airsickness."  
  
"And did it?" Cloud asked suspiciously.  
  
"Lets find out!" She giggled, climbing the ladder to the deck.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ A/n: DUN DUN DAH!!!! Can Yuffie fly the Highwind? Will Tifa stop whining? Will Vincent regain his brain? Find out in the next chapters of The Insane Reunion at Gold Saucer! I will try to update as much as possible! Ok, review time for you!  
  
Auf Wiedersehen! ~*!Lady Geagua!*~ 


End file.
